Fall 2015 Event/E-4
Information Normal: 5 kills Hard: 5 kills |label4 = Reward |value4 = Easy: Normal: |text = x1}} Hard: |text = x1}} }} Branching rules Recommended Fleet Composition: *2 BB 2 CL 1 CA 1 CV + 1 CL 2 DD 3 CLT (DEFIKNO) *1 CL 1 BB 1 CV 1 CA 2 CL + 1 CL 2 DD 3 CLT (DEFIKNO) Hard mode final kill possible without armour debuff. CA recommended to be Maya Kai ni for AACI, all DD and CL must be loaded with ASW. CV uses 3 fighters, 1 torpedo bomber. This will overwhelm the boss with ASW during daytime. Consider using full ASW on CLT or at least on Kiso as they have better stats than DDs. *1 (F)BB 2CA 1CV(B) + 1 Abukuma(CL) 2DD 3CLT (DEFIKNO) farming boss kills on easy *1 Katori/Kashima(CT) 1 Hayasui 4 CV(B/L) + 1 Abukuma(CL) 2DD 3CLT (ABFIKNO) alternative boss farming on easy with CTF Going to node J (For Armor Reduction Purposes) *Having Roma, Italia or Libeccio (the three known Italian ships) in your fleet seems to guarantee H to J (Still need further testing) *1 CA 3 (F)BB 2 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA 1 FBB *4 (F)BB 1CV 1CA + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA 1 FBB *It's possible to go to both debuff node in a single run via DEGHJKM Going to node M (For Armor Reduction Purposes or farming Prinz Eugen) *2(F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 1CL 1 CLT 2 CA 2 DD *3 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 CLT *2 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB *4 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB *3 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CV 1 SS + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 SS *3 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB *If you use Carrier Task Force, add an Akitsushima for fixed routing that avoid node C **Possible composition: Akitsushima 4 CV 1 BB + 1 FBB 1 CA 1 CL 1 CLT 2 DD Debuffing (Weakening) Boss *Defeating Anchorage Water Demon and Harbour Princess in Node M and J respectively at least once will weaken/debuff the Boss. *The Debuff seems to be applied in the Boss Node even if you use Surface Task Force, though there's no change in the CG. (Source) *The change in CG and Voice Line for when the Boss is debuffed seems to only apply when you use Carrier Task Force to face the Boss. *The way to tell whether the Boss has been debuffed or not is her CG (See the Submarine Princess Page) but the change is only visible when using Carrier Task Force Tips *The SS-hime has exactly 73 (93) armor on Hard and 53 (73) on Easy and Medium (final kill in parenthesis). Your fleet must be ready to do heavy damage to both surface and undersea targets, so dedicate certain ships to certain roles. *Your main goal is to defeat the Submarine Princess. It is recommended to fully establish the 2nd Fleet for ASW purposes. You should put one or more CL in 1st fleet to take advantage of 2 shelling phases. Preferably ones with 4 slots, like Ooyodo, Yuubari, Katori, Kashima. *Carrier Task Force seems to go Southern Route, and has a slight chance to detrack to node C meaning 0% fuel at the boss node, however it seems that CTF offers better accuracy. *STF goes west and has 2 sub nodes along the way. It seems easier arriving at boss node with 20% fuel but with 60% ammo left, 20% more than CTF south route (if it didn't detrack, otherwise a whole 40% more ammo, and no remain ammo firepower debuff, see Damage Calculation) *It is recommended to bring Type 3 SONAR and Type 3 Depth Charge on all ASW capable ships. Consider upgrading each of them, at least to +1. *Bringing Ooyodo Kai or Yuubari Kai may help you have better ASW damage output. *If you lack ASW power for the final kill, consider using Katori and/or Kashima. As they are CTs they can be sortied in escort fleet alongside the CL anchor, but as they are 4-slotters their ASW potential is very high. This reduces your chance of sinking the surface ships, however. *Combined fleets deal NORMAL ASW DAMAGE in Night Battle, unlike single fleets. You may proceed to Night Battle to take down the Submarine Princess if you couldn't do this in Day Battle. (SOURCE) *For final kill (Hard mode), the boss become very resistant toward ASW. In order to sink her, it is suspected that node J and M will weaken the Boss (Her lines and appearance changes) . Or it is still possible to sink her if you get a Green T-cross. However, it is unsure whether this scenario applied to medium or easy mode. *When/IF using Boss node support fleet, do not use all 6 Ships. 4 are sufficient (2DD+2CV), and do the job well. any additional ships just waste resources as they cannot hit Submarines. PLEASE NOTE: Prinz Eugen *According to players' reports internationally, it is currently theorized that Prinz Eugen is a limited one copy per player drop as there has been no reports of a 2nd copy being available to players from who already had obtained her from the Fall 2014 Event and those who were able to obtain her for the first time. ** However, it might simply be a self-fulfilling hypothesis as when people starting to suspect this, then those who already have Prinz would have much lower intention to go to node M, or only go to the node at most several tens of run before give up, and thus it is hard to debuck the theory once it is proposed. *It is currently unknown if you can obtain Prinz Eugen "AGAIN" if you get rid of her from your account. *Currently there has been no record of Prinz Eugen drops for Diamond Formation Pattern at M node for E4 Easy. **The cause might simply be sample size How to Farm Prinz Eugen in EASY Mode Please note that none of the things written in this section applies for Medium + Hard Mode *To farm Prinz Eugen in Easy mode, the player is required to face the pattern at M node where the flagship is Anchorage Water Demon III which is in Line Ahead Formation. *As stated above, Prinz Eugen will drop by a Small Chance when you face against the fleet consists of Anchorage Water Demon III in Node M and obtain S-Rank Victory. *Her Weaker Form in Line Ahead Formation DOES drop Prinz Eugen. *Her Weaker Form in Diamond Formation DOES NOT drop Prinz Eugen. Only the following Enemy Formation will drop Prinz Eugen: *Sink the Boss Submarine Princess 3 times (S-Rank is not required. You just need to completely sink the Boss 3 times), or at least somewhere below 25% of the total HP Bar. Make sure the Map has been turned into the Final Formation Stage. *'DO NOT VISIT THE BOSS AGAIN UNTIL YOU ARE DONE FARMING NODE M FOR PRINZ EUGEN!' *Having the E-4 Easy Map turn into the Final Formation Map will have Node M become Fixtured into the Anchorage Water Demon III Ahead Composition. This way, you can just keep on going into node M without worrying about facing the wrong Enemy Formation. *Please note that node M is NOT A BOSS NODE. Due to the fact node M is a regular node, there is a chance that nothing will drop. Please be patient and keep on going with your efforts until you get Prinz Eugen. *Please note that since node M includes PT Imp Pack, you are recommended to bring some equipments that can counter against the PT Imp Packs such as Secondary Guns. *'If you have already cleared E-4, this Guide will unfortunately not apply to you. ' *'If you have already cleared E-4, you will have to pray that you don't meet the enemy fleet with Anchorage Water Demon (Weaker) in Diamond Formation, but you will still have a chance to get her as long as you face the Enemy Line Ahead fleets described above. ' Drop list Red ship names indicate notable drops. Click the small arrow next to the header cells on the first row to sort by ship types/names (Type/Ship) or group drops in that particular node together according to ship drop difficulty (A, B, C, etc.). You also can multi-sort.